


McDonalds is bad for you apparently

by MonalisaMontauk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Bucky and Steve work in the mall, First Meetings, Flirting, Funny, Humour, M/M, Meet-Cute, POV Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve's a big flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonalisaMontauk/pseuds/MonalisaMontauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a disgusted tone the older woman tells the blonde, “Son Don’t you know what they put in McDonald’s chicken its nothing but disgusting chemicals.” </p><p>Bucky was about to say something to the older woman but the blonde beats him. </p><p>“Ma’am I’ve literally put my tongue in an asshole before, I’ll live.” The blonde says point blankly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	McDonalds is bad for you apparently

**Author's Note:**

> [Story taken from this tweet](https://twitter.com/ndrewbell/status/473512475217133568/)
> 
>  
> 
> I thought that tweet was hilarious and came up with this fic. Enjoy.
> 
> I couldn't come up with a clever title so yeah.

Bucky was on his lunch break at the mall. He hated mall food with a passion but thats all there was to eat. After a while eating at the mall loses its thrill. He find himself eating a subway sandwich at the food court. He’s eating his Spicy Italian Sub and playing on his phone. When this blonde guy ends up sitting at the table next to him.

His food of choice was McDonalds. He couldn’t fault the guy for eating it. It was cheap and fast. Judging by The look on the guys face he wished he was eating something else. Bucky couldn’t help the fact that he was indeed checking the blonde out. He hoped he was inconspicuous about it. The guy was slender, lean and few inches shorter than Bucky. He wore glasses and had his blonde hair parted to the left. The blonde wore a gray polo with khakis and black converse. Bucky thought he looked adorable and his lips looks so pink and kissable.

The blonde notices Bucky staring and looks at him. Bucky cheeks turn red and he gives him a polite smile. The blonde returns the smile and looks back at his food. Oh god I hope he didn’t notice me checking him out he thinks. This guy is probably not even into dudes. Bucky is done eating and sipping his tea while checking twitter when an older women passes by them and looks at the blonde’s meal of choice.  

With a disgusted tone the older woman tells the blonde, “Son Don’t you know what they put in McDonald’s chicken its nothing but disgusting chemicals.”

Bucky was about to say something to the older woman but the blonde beats him.

“Ma’am I’ve literally put my tongue in an asshole before, I’ll live.” The blonde says point blankly.

Bucky can’t help it he starts laughing so hard he has tears rolling down his cheeks and he almost falls out of his chair. The Woman leaves in a huff.

Once Bucky calms down he sees the blonde looking at him with an amused expression on his face.  

“I’m sorry but that was the best response ever.” Bucky says with a laugh while wiping his tears.

“I’m glad I could amuse you.” The blonde says with a smile.

Bucky sticks out his hand,“I’m Bucky I work at Express.”

“I’m Steve I work at Gamestop.” He says while shaking Bucky’s hand.

They let go of each others hands and are smiling at each other.

“So Bucky do you like what you see?” Steve says coyly.

Bucky cheeks turn red, “What do you mean?”

“I saw you checking me out earlier. You were not as slick as you thought you were being.” Steve teases.

Bucky blushes even more.

“Hey I was checking you out too I was less obvious about it though.” Steve says with a wink.

Bucky huffs out a laugh, “You’re really gorgeous.”

Steve smirks “Your quite gorgeous yourself doll face.”

Bucky snorts at that comment but smiles.

Feeling brave he asks, “What time do you get off work?”

“Why you planning on taking me out on a date?” Steve says with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah I am.” Bucky says confidently.

“I get off at 5pm.” Steve says with a smile.

“Great so do I.” Bucky says with lots of enthusiasm.

“Good meet me outside of Macy’s.”

Steve pulls out a paper from his pocket and write down his number. He tucks the paper in Bucky’s shirt pocket. Steve then grabs Bucky’s tie and straightens it. Leaving Bucky feeling flustered.  

He leans really close to Bucky and licks his lips slowly,“See ya later.”

He walks away with a little more sway to his hips.  Leaving a very red and flustered Bucky behind.

* * *

 

Later Bucky will learn just how much he likes having Steve’s tongue in his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again your comments and kudos mean a lot to me <3.
> 
>  [Find me here](http://monalisamontauk.tumblr.com)


End file.
